I Grieve
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Cody Jackson stared hard at the lifeless girl that had given him the chance to start life all over again. Melissa Wu, the beautiful exotic angel that was known as the peacemaker, high school sweetheart, everyone's friend... but to him, she was his saviour... Read and Review and try to listen to I Grieve by Peter Gabriel as you read it!


**AN: Alright guys this was my attempt at a tragedy/angst piece. I hope you guys listen to Peter Gabriel's  I Grieve**** as you read this piece. I found the song sorta fitting and the song itself makes me cry. I heard it on Smallville and it still gets to me. **

* * *

Cody Jackson stared hard at the lifeless girl that had given him the chance to start life all over again. Melissa Wu, the beautiful exotic angel that was known as the peacemaker, high school sweetheart, everyone's friend... but to him, she was his saviour.

**Flashback:**

"Guys like me don't get second chances! I feel like a hypocrite Mel, I always despised this area and the people... and now after we made it home I've adjusted to this lifestyle. I've become everything, I hated."

Melissa listened attentively and realized he was feeling confused and vulnerable. She stood up from her queen-sized bed and walked over to Jackson and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stopped his pacing and looked into her eyes.

"Jackson, you need to stop going backwards. Your past is clearly a heavy subject... but I'll have you know that whatever picture you painted of Hartwell was wrong. You know it too, don't let what they say get to you. You're so much more than whatever you think yourself."

Jackson let out a deep sigh and cupped Melissa's cheeks.

"God Mel, this is all just so... unbelievable. I don't deserve this -

"Stop saying that Cody Jackson! I swear if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you that, I will!"

Jackson expected her to be joking around, but when he looked into her eyes he saw nothing but determination.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life." He spoke huskily.

Melissa smiled and pecked him briefly. "Well, you were cute!" She ran away laughing as Jackson raised an eyebrow and chased after her.

'Maybe good things were possible...' he thought happily as he chased the girl that made his world.

**End of Flashback****  
**

His eyes grew dark as he remembered those words, 'Maybe good things were possible'. He shook his head and felt tears start to form in his eyes. The irony was painful, seeing the usually bubbly and vibrant girl, pale and lifeless made his heart clench. It was all too surreal for him. His azure eyes filled up with tears when he caressed her cheek and felt the coldness. There laid the girl he was supposed to marry, have kids with, and just be his safe haven when looking for answers.

Melissa Wu passed away an hour ago due to leukemia. Only 19, she remained positive and optimistic throughout her treatment. Jackson's world came crashing down when he got the phone call.

**Flashback:**

Be Strong ran in Jackson's room he woke up and looked at the clock and realized it was 5:17 a.m. and sat up and answered his phone curiously as to why Mel would call at such hour.

"Mel, it's 5:17 a.m. what's going on?"

Jackson's eyes grew wide and clutched on the phone tightly when he heard her sobs.

"Melissa?"

"Jackson... I'm at Hartwell General Hospital. It's serious, could you come here? I know it's late and if -"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

His heart was racing and had a million thoughts flooding in his mind, he changed hurriedly and raced to get the keys to his foster parents car and drove quickly to the hospital.

He ran into the hospital and found Melissa's father staring at the wall in a daze. Jackson knew from his face that things were not going to be good.

Her father nodded at him told him to go to room 114. He felt his throat tighten and hurried off to the room. Melissa's mother face was tear stained and she walked past him hiccupping. He looked over at Melissa and saw her looking slightly paler and she smiled lightly and motioned for him to come sit next to her.x

Jackson rushed to her side peppering her face with kisses and inhaled her sweet vanilla scented perfume.

He sat on the chair that was next to her and saw an IV on her arm.

"Melissa… what's going on?" His heart was racing and from the pained expression on her face he braced himself for the worst.

"Jackson, I have cancer." She looked at him tearfully and shook silently.

Jackson let out a sharp breath and swallowed harshly at the bile that kept getting bigger.

"But – but they have treatments and cures for a lot of them!"

She grabbed his hand smiled sadly. "I have leukemia and it's caught too late, Jackson…." Melissa let out a painful sob. "They've caught it too late. I have 6 months to live."

Jackson broke down at this news. The tears were longer kept in bay and fell furiously. He let out a groan of anger, 'How could life be so twisted?' he thought angrily.

Melissa begged him to lie next her and he did. For the first time, Jackson did not play the hero or the rock. He broke down realizing the one thing that became a constant in his life was going to leave him.

Melissa embraced him and rubbed his back gently. She was no longer crying about the situation, but seeing Jackson in such state did bring tears to her eyes.

"Melissa, this world is fucking messed up. I told nothing in my life ever fucking lasts." He sobbed violently and looked into her eyes. "I told you I don't deserve anything good in life."

Melissa's eyes darkened and she lifted Jackson's chin up and forced his eyes onto hers.

"You listen to me Cody Jackson, I promised you that I would prove to you that you deserve good in life until the day… I die. I mean it. Everything happens for a reason. We are not going to cry about this anymore, we are going to spend the next 6 months together and make beautiful memories." Her voice was shaky but when Jackson looked into her eyes he saw the same determination she had, the first time she said this.

He leaned in and kissed her and poured all his anger and sadness into it. Melissa ran her fingers through his shaggy hair and pulled him closer to her. They both pulled back gently and laid their foreheads together.

Jackson looked into her eyes and wiped the lone tear on her face. "I love you, Melissa."

"I love you too, Jackson."

**End Of Flashback **

Jackson laid his head on her tummy, an action she used to giggle at. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up. His eyes peered over his shoulders and realized it was Melissa's mother.

She smiled sadly at him, her eyes no longer bloodshot red as it had been an hour ago.

"Jackson sweetie, we need to go and let the morgue take her." She spoke softly.

Upon hearing her words he clung onto her tighter. His tears came back and were coming out at full force.

"How are you so strong, Anne?" He asked her in agony knowing this would be the last time he held her.

Anne Wu felt her heartbreak seeing her daughter lifeless and seeing the one man who brought a new sense of light and happiness into her also feeling a pain of no other made her heartbreak.

She wrapped her arms around him and touched his hair comfortingly.

"Jackson, losing someone you love is a pain of no other. But Melissa had 5 great months and then we all saw her suffering the last month. Knowing that she is out of pain is what matters. This was all beyond our control, sweetheart."

She watched him wiped his tears furiously and stare at her daughter. Anne let her eyes look at her daughter once more and felt her stomach clench. No parent wants to see their child die, but her out of the pain is what she reminded herself of.

She looked at the door and saw her husband Matthew walk in with a somber expression.

He spoke up stiffly upon seeing his daughter's body.

"We have 5 minutes."

Jackson stood up and looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her lips once more, then her cheeks, and one on her forehead. He looked over to Melissa's parents and spoke shakily.

"You both… should spend these last 5 minutes with her. I'll leave."

Jackson looked down and started to walk out when Matthew stopped him.

"Listen to me, son, you brought out the absolute best in my daughter. You can stay with us, you have become a part of our family." He spoke warmly to him.

Jackson looked up at him touched, and eyed Melissa once more and felt his knees go weak.

"Sir, I want to so bad… but… this is all just too much for me." He looked at both parents apologetically and ran out.

Nurses who took care of Melissa the last month she had living watched Jackson run out and shook their heads sympathetically. They've seen this play out for many years but the love those two had for each other was so strong and apparent.

Nurse Sally felt tears brim in the corners of her eye. She did the nightshift a lot and would walk down the halls to make sure everything was alright with the patients and felt her heart grow warm at one of the memories that drew in her mind.

**Flashback: **

Sally Smith stared at the clock and realized it was 1 a.m. and stood up to do her rounds around the first floor. She walked past most of the rooms and saw everyone sleeping. When she made her way to room 114 she heard a giggle and looked into the crack.

She saw Melissa Wu, a girl that she spoke to frequently as she did have trouble sleeping on a few occasions, and the silhouette of a man. She raised her eyebrows and squinted slightly and realized it was her charming boyfriend, Jackson.

"Jackson you have to be quiet!" Melissa spoke up softly scolding him as the bed squeaked slightly when he laid down next to her.

Jackson pulled her closer and smirked. "Hey it's the bed making the noises not me."

"Well the bed wasn't making any noise when it was just me."

Sally smiled at the sight of those two. It wasn't the first time Jackson made a visit past the visiting hours. Normally she would break it up after a few minutes but knowing that Melissa wouldn't have it easy in the coming weeks made her heart tighten.

She was no longer in a trance when she heard Melissa let out a small painful moan.

She stood straight ready to enter…

"Mel baby, what's wrong? Do you need me to get Sally?" Jackson asked frantically.

"No – no… it's okay. I get painful headaches sometimes."

Sally looked into the crack and saw Melissa smiling reassuringly to Jackson and cuddle into his side. Jackson rested his chin on top of her head and it was apparent he was worried for her.

Sally quietly moved past the room to let them be together for a couple of hours and check the rest of the rooms.

**End Of Flashback**

Sally was used to people passing, but the pain was always there. She realized that 2 minutes had passed while she reminisced of Melissa. She was caught off guard when she saw Jackson run back into the hospital and looked down the hall and could see a body being taken away.

* * *

Jackson walked out of the hospital unable to take in the fact that Melissa Wu, was gone. He looked at his watch and realized it was 12:31 p.m. 4 minutes till the body would be sent down to the morgue. His eyes widened and felt his stomach clench in anguish. He wasn't ready to leave her. So he ran back to see her once more and take in everything about her.

He ran into the hospital and could see Sally look taken aback by his entrance. Down the hall, he could see Melissa's parents leaving the room and two men wheeling out the love of his life's covered.

"NO!" Jackson screamed not caring if anyone looked at him. He ran down and gently lowered the sheet that covered her face.

He placed his fingers on her thin eyebrows, to her almond shaped eyes. He touched her small nose with the pad of his thumb and traced her pouty lips. He cried on her shoulders not caring about anything or anyone but the beautiful girl in front of him.

Anne let out a sob seeing the love emitted from him being showered onto her daughter. She felt Matthew hug her and looked into her husband's eyes and cry into his shoulder.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we have to take her now."

Jackson looked up and realized that she had to be taken into the morgue. He stood up and kissed every inch of her face that he could and wiped his tear, which slipped onto her cheek and slowly covered her face.

He stood there and watched the men wheel her down the hall. Jackson bit his lip and turned around to see Melissa's parents also staring down the hall.

"Jackson, do you want to come to our house?" Anne asked him in a motherly tone.

He contemplated this one, but knew he couldn't just yet.

"Uh, Mrs. Wu, I'd like to be alone for a couple hours. Maybe later if that's alright with both of you?"

They nodded and told him to come anytime. They all left and went into their separate cars.

Jackson went home and was thankful that his foster parents weren't home for the week as they had a business trip to attend.

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

I looked at my phone and realized I had multiple voicemails left on it. I turned off my phone when I went to see Melissa. I never looked at it from the moment I got the phone call from her parents stating she didn't have much time left.

**Flashback: **

I was about to go use the washroom when I heard my cell ring. I was going to disregard it but I realized the number was Melissa's mom so I picked up worriedly.

" , is everything alright?"

I heard her light sniffles and held onto the phone tighter.

"_Jackson, Melissa doesn't have much time on her. You need to come now." _

"I'm on my way."

With that I shut my phone off and turned it off completely, a routine I always did when going to see Melissa so I would have no distractions.

**End Of Flashback**

I didn't bother to check them and just threw my phone on my bed. I walked to the mirror table and saw a picture of Melissa and I at the beach with the gang a few months ago. I smiled briefly and thought of everyone who all went to College far out of the area. Melissa and I both decided to take the first year off and enjoy our time together. I was glad that she did, now. When we found out she had cancer we called them all up and they all flew out to be there with her for a few weeks.

**Flashback:**

"Really, you guys didn't have to come back. I mean you guys have school!" Melissa spoke guiltily.

I rubbed her arm gently up and down and watched as Nathan spoke up.

"Mel, don't be ridiculous! We're your friends and we care about you a lot! Of course we would have come down no matter what."

Everyone agreed and it eased Melissa's nerves.

"Hey I have an idea!" Eric spoke up excitedly.

"Gee Eric, first you get accepted to a college that isn't for clowns and now you're coming up with ideas! Times sure have changed!" Daley spoke up teasingly.

We all laughed and I felt relief that Melissa was starting to enjoy this.

Eric rolled his eyes and waited for the laughter to die down, but it didn't.

Melissa giggled and decided to come into his rescue once again and spoke through the laughter.

"What is it Eric?"

"Well what if we go down to the local beach and have another Chillo-wa-wa."

Taylor let out a shriek! "It's Chilloween, you dumbass!"

"Whatever it is! Come on it could be really fun! We can all bring something sentimental for Melissa!"

I felt her tense up in my arms for being reminded of her sickness.

Everyone liked the idea and asked Melissa if she was okay with it.

"You guys don't have to do all that! – "

"But we want to Mel." Lex spoke up softly.

I smiled warmly at Lex; he was always such a mature kid.

Melissa smiled and caved in. "Alright, alright! Let's do it!"

A wave of excitement hit everyone as we started to plan for Chilloween 2.

**End Of Flashback**

I looked at the picture and saw happiness radiate on her face. It was cruel how life could play out sometimes.

It hasn't sunk in that she's actually gone. I can still hear her laughter and voice in my ear.

I felt my throat tighten as I walked over to my closet and took out the letter she gave to me during the Chilloween party. She wrote a letter to everyone as a thank you for the gifts we had given her.

I put the letter down and screamed in remorse. The only person who ever made me feel good about myself, and reaching success has left me. I punched the wall furiously and collapsed onto the ground not caring about the pain on my hand.

I cried again for what seemed to be the 100th time. Never have I cried like this in my life, not when they took away my mom, not when I saw the stabbing…

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY, GOD?"

I pulled the picture of Melissa on my bedside and cradled it in my arms. I didn't move once until I heard my phone ring again, I slowly picked it up and realized it was Anne.

* * *

"**Hi Anne." **I heard her let out a breath

"_**Jackson hi… I was worried you would have left me to voicemail."**_

"**I haven't really checked my messages yet, Mrs. Wu." **

"_**Oh. Well the funeral is going to be in three days. I was wondering if you would write a song… Melissa always loved it when you sang." **_

Hearing her use the past tense hurt. I let out a sharp breath thinking of writing a song for her.

"_**Jackson?"**_

I swallowed hard and spoke up grimly. **"I will." **

"_**Thank you Jackson. If you ever want to talk or just feel alone please come stop by." **_

I heard the concern in her voice and felt my heart warm up. Clearly Melissa and her mother shared the same type of attitude when it came to always putting others feelings before their own.

"**Mrs. Wu, thank you. If you or your husband need anything let me know, I'll stop by the day before… " **I couldn't say it.

"_**It's alright sweetie, Matt and I will see you then. And stop with the formalities of Mr. and Mrs. we've past that a long time ago." **_

I let out a rough chuckle and we exchanged goodbyes.

I decided to check my messages and saw a lot from Nathan and co. My heart stopped when I saw the first one was from Melissa. My eyebrows furrowed and I realized it was sent while I was driving to see her after her mother called me. She knew I always turned my phone off when I would see her. I quickly typed my pin and braced myself to hear her voice.

I heard her shallow breath and felt a pain in my stomach.

"**Jackson… I know you're probably hearing this after I've… passed on. I want to be quick since I know how fast you drive sometimes to see me. I love you so much, and I loved you since I laid my eyes on you while you were walking on that bridge. We've come such a… long way… you are the… best thing that's EVER happened to me… talking has been hard these last few days but I had to muster up enough so I could leave you this to remember my voice… you're the best boyfriend and friend I could have ever asked for… don't be angry, I'm no longer going to be suffering any pain. _Life carries on_… and one day the pain won't be as apparent. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but please don't ever give up… don't take my death as something to show you that you never get good in your life. You're an amazing person and I want you to succeed in life and achieve stuff for the both of us… I hope I will see you much later in this lifetime. Let it out all… your pain and anger and move on…. Reach for success, and always know if you move on I'll be happy for you. I love you… Cody Jackson. No matter what, _I'll be there for you, if you want me to…_**

Those words brought me back to the day we were rescued. I listened to her soft breaths on the voicemail. I was hit with a wave of emotion and softly spoke to myself.

"You promise?"

… **I promise." **

I let out a trembling sob and tear when I heard her say that. The way she knew me was a way no one will ever match up. I heard the beep, which signaled it was over, and saved the message.

**Flashback: **

I raced into the hospital after Anne's phone call and walked into her room and saw how weak she was. Her parents stepped out of the room and I sat down on the chair next to her beside.

"Jackson…" She had trouble speaking these past few days and it hurt a lot for her.

"Shhh, it's okay Mel. I'm here. I stood up and carefully laid down next to her. There were a lot of wires connected to her.

I kissed her temple gently and felt her shake slightly.

"Jackson… I love you… I'm sorry we couldn't spend a lifetime together."

I cradled her body and rocked her gently.

"Don't say that. Our love is stronger than that."

She smiled weakly and coughed hard. I rubbed her back worriedly and closed my eyes trying to calm the painful feeling in my throat.

"Kiss me, Cody Jackson."

I looked at her and took in her beauty. She may have appeared much smaller and paler, but she would always appear beautiful to me.

I leaned in and kissed her slowly taking in this kiss as it would be our last one. I felt her hand slowly make way to my torso and pull me closer to her.

We pulled back and I saw her smile at me. "I love you Jackson."

"I love you too Melissa."

Her parents came into the room and then she took a few more shallow breaths and smiled to everyone.

"I love you all."

**End Of Flashback**

I stopped crying and took in how smart she really is. Having her voicemail, letter, and memories made me feel like life could carry on…

* * *

I was at the Wu home and helping set everything up. True to my word, I came over the night before the funeral with the song written and just spent some time with Anne and Matthew. They showed videos of Melissa as a kid and we exchanged some stories. The funeral service was over and I stayed strong throughout it.

I looked around taking in how many people were in attendance. It was well over 500 and not a dry eye at the service. I saw Taylor and she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"They're calling you, guitar boy." I smiled lightly at the girl who was like a sister to me.

I walked down to the center and grabbed my guitar and spoke softly into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, as most of you know I… am Melissa's boyfriend and I've written a song which is speaking to all of us and how we feel. It's called I Greive. It all pieced after her passing, frankly Mel has a way of helping me even when she isn't here..."

There were sad smiles on everyone's faces.

**It was only one hour ago **

**It was all so different then **

**There's nothing yet has really sunk in **

**Looks like it always did **

**This flesh and bone **

**It's just the way that you would tied in **

**Now there's no-one home**

**I grieve for you **

**You leave me **

**'So hard to move on **

**Still loving what's gone **

**They say life carries on **

**Carries on and on and on and on **

**The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page **

**While the final rattle rocks it's empty empty cage **

**And i can't handle this **

**I grieve for you **

**You leave me **

**Let it out and move on **

**Missing what's gone **

**They say life carries on **

**They say life carries on and on and on **

**Life carries on **

**In the people i meet **

**In everyone that's out on the street **

**In all the dogs and cats **

**In the flies and rats **

**In the rot and the rust **

**In the ashes and the dust **

**Life carries on and on and on and on **

**Life carries on and on and on **

**It's just the car that we ride in **

**A home we reside in **

**The face that we hide in **

**The way we are tied in **

**And life carries on and on and on and on **

**Life carries on and on and on **

**Did I dream this belief? **

**Or did I believe this dream? **

**Now I can find relief**

**I grieve**

* * *

**Keep an eye out on my profile. I do some random blogging about my plans for future stories and stuff and any plans to update chapters for Raging Hormones could be found there. I hope you guys liked it and I know it's really long sorry for that. If you guys want to see scenes of Chilloween Flashbacks that the gang did for Melissa let me know and I could post something on this to show that. I could even post up Melissa's letters to everyone if you want me to. Just leave a review!**

**Let me know what you thought! I don't own any of the songs or any of the Flight 29 Down characters. **


End file.
